


Women of Letters

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen, Humor, some implied attraction but no serious shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: Eileen goes for a drink with Jody and Donna.





	Women of Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Swan Song Bingo, Eileen Leahy square (season 11).
> 
> I like this vignette, but am rather embarrassed about how thoroughly it fails the Bechdel test. However, this is the idea that I had and this bingo is almost over! I'm hoping to one day do a piece (perhaps a longer one? maybe even featuring actual plot??) which does more justice to these three amazing ladies that I love so much. I think they would have been a spectacular team.

"Too tall," Eileen said.

"Too TALL!" Jody shouted, raising her glass. She’d asked what Eileen thought of their common acquaintances, the Winchesters. Evidently she’d liked Eileen’s response. Grinning, Eileen clinked Jody's glass with her own, being careful not to spill any beer.

They'd met accidentally on a vampire hunt and had spent a confused few minutes trying to get each other out of danger before they'd realized that everyone here was a hunter. All three of them were.

"I dunno, I kind of like how tall they are," Donna said thoughtfully, signing as she did. It turned out she had grown up with a Deaf cousin. Her ASL was pretty good, for which Eileen was profoundly grateful. Trying to read lips all the time was not easy.

She booed along with Jody anyway.

"Tell that to my neck after a day of craning it up to try and look in their eyes when they talk," Jody said.

"Which one would you hook up with if you could?" Eileen asked wickedly. "No strings or complications."

"Dean," Donna said, so quickly that Jody raised her eyebrows. Donna hid a blush behind a long swig of beer.

"You?" she asked Eileen once she'd recovered marginally.

"Sam for me," Eileen said. "He has kind eyes. And I like his hair."

They both looked at Jody, who shook her head emphatically.

"No way," she said. "They're practically like my kids."

"That means she wants both and can't decide," Eileen said to Donna, who snorted with laughter.

Jody glared at them. “SO, Eileen, how did you become a hunter?” she asked pointedly, clearly ready for a change in topic.

“My parents were killed by a banshee,” Eileen replied. Jody winced.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I should have remembered that there’s never a nice answer to that question.”

“Banshees are a thing?” Donna asked. She slapped a hand to her mouth right after the words escaped them. “Sorry!” She frantically repeated the apology in ASL a couple times.

“It’s okay,” Eileen said. “I was a baby. So I’ve had time to get over it.”

The other women smiled slightly, looking relieved.

“Everything is a thing,” Jody said. “It seems like the more I hunt, the more levels of weirdness I find.”

“You should see the stuff in the Men of Letters’ bunker,” Eileen said. Jody and Donna stared at her.

“The what?” Jody asked blankly.

“The Men of Letters,” Eileen repeated, frowning in confusion. “It’s where Sam and Dean live.”

“I thought they lived in their car,” Donna said. “I mean, that and motel rooms.”

“The Men of Letters was a secret organization that studied the paranormal,” Eileen said. “Sam and Dean and I are legacies. They have a bunker full of weapons and information.”

Jody and Donna exchanged a look.

“Well, how do you like that?” Jody said indignantly. “You think you know someone!”

“Maybe they just didn’t think to tell us,” Donna said.

Jody shook her head. “Nuh-uh. Don’t invent excuses for them.” She pulled out her phone. Donna started giggling.

“You’re going to call them?!”

“Of course I am!” Jody said. “I’m going to give them a piece of my mind! All this time, never inviting us over – and they have no problem dropping in at _my_ house, mind!”

Eileen sat back in her chair and grinned as she took another sip of beer. She was going to enjoy watching this show.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't remember for certain, but I think Donna and Jody don't necessarily know about the Men of Letters in season 11. I'm pretty sure that to date, neither has visited the bunker. Anyway, please forgive any canon errors, but I liked the idea that the boys had neglected to tell them because of course Jody would yell at them about it.


End file.
